The Minstrel of Noldo
by AlaudeSketchbook
Summary: Stories around a certain Fëanorion who was known as Great Singer of Noldo - Canafinwë Makalaurë
1. Time

Heya~ 'Supposed that I have to put some drabbles around Maglor, as I actually love that minstrel of Noldo. Criticism are greatly appreciated, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Silmarillion, only some of my OC that will appear some time later..

1. Time

Canafinwë Makalaurë looked out to the sea. Nay, he can't come back. He won't come back. It was the consequence after following his father, after all.

He won't be able to see his mother again.

All was lost, and he was alone. His brothers died, and he was the only one of the seven to survive. Nothing will wait for him on the other side of the sea anyway. What wait for him in the other side was a group angry people because of what he, his father, and his brothers had done. Kinslaying – one act of sin that was unforgivable – and a scar he had in his hand was a constant reminder to it.

The oath he and his brothers had committed does not hold either. One of the three Silmarils was sailing amongst the stars with Eärendil the Mariner, the other was within the fiery chasm along with his brother, and the last, he had casted it to the sea. Just like the prophecy of Mandos of the three jewels.

Out of all things, despite the sins he had made by his very own hands was that, he longed for everything to be once it was. His mother sculpts a statue of his brothers or of the Vala; Maitimo studying lore in the library; his father in the forge, creating jewelries for his grandfather – the king.

But it was only a memory.

He won't be able to go back into time – when it was peaceful and many had not known of war except for the Unbegotten. He won't be able to home – as he know, that during the time he had chosen to follow his father, his mother will be exiled as she was the wife of the elf who started the Kinslaying in Aman. And most of all – he was alone.

He then looked back to his audience; a small group of people he happened to stumble across, a village. Now the world has changed, nothing was the same as it used to be. Age of Humans, Age of Elves was no more. Alone as an elf in Middle-Earth, he started to play his harp and open his song with the great voice of his, retelling of a story long-forgotten.


	2. Crossing Paths

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bible, the Silmarillion or Maglor, though I wuv him 3. I only own my OCs – that will appear in later chapters.

I supposed Professor Tolkien had some of his ideas from the Bible, as he himself is a Christian. So I thought of this… Criticisms are greatly appreciated and are encouraged to do so. Enjoy!

amebane: Thank you :) I agree with you in that. Melkor deserved much worse than Maglor TTATT Poor Maglor was alone…

**Crossing Paths**

It was during the Fifth Age of the sun and moon – if he had counted right – that he had traveled near the shores in a country called Israel. He was much older than the sun and moon itself, and was the last elf on Middle-Earth – which was now called as Earth – as long as he concerned. The most ancient creature on Earth he was, as he may no longer return to his birth land, Valinor.

Men were short sighted, history no longer remembered but rather forgotten. People calling themselves Jews, priests, high priest, et cetera, but no longer had they remembered that they were of the same kin. Killing their own kin, it was happening over and over again – reminding him of his very own bitter past of kinslaying.

A Son of Man he had seen with his elven eyes, doing such things impossible – He had divided two fishes and five loaves of bread into million pieces – that fed thousands of people around him, filling their empty stomachs, and when the fragments were taken, it was twelve baskets full. And in that instant, he had known who he had seen.

Eru Ilúvatar had descended into human kind, as Canafinwë himself had seen that the humans had became too sinful; adultery, murderers, and of those kinds of evil had spread throughout the lands he was traveling. He had heard of a prophecy spoken by the priests hundreds of years before this time that the One will come to the Earth and erase the sins of Man.

He smiled ruefully. He indeed wanted to be forgiven, but he could not forgive himself because of what he has done in the past; of which, Man had lost their morale quite a few hundred years back. His sins and burden will not be erased, if that was the case. This path he has chosen, and he was no Man, he was a Noldo Elf!

The last Elf of Middle-Earth, of the history no longer remembered by Man. The last and only Elf of Middle-Earth who has crossed paths with Him – who had descended to Earth as Man.

He put his hand over his heart and bowed to the Son of Man, before going to his own way.

He had not seen that He had looked at him with a gentle and compassionate gaze – that probably would make him cry because of His mercy and wisdom; the wisest being of all, wiser than his mother Nerdanel the Wise and himself, who had lived on Earth for five Ages – as he walked away. But he had known, that He knew of his choice, and He will give him strength until the end of time, that he will not fade into the Halls of Mandos, but tell the others of Him, and the Valar and Maia around him – of which Man now called them as Archangels and Angels.


	3. First Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own the Silmarillion or Maglor, though I wuv him. I only own my OCs – that will appear in later chapters.

In this chapter, Tolkien refers that Maglor as one of Fëanor's sons that were probably married but we had no information about his wife or children. So I thought I'd put up some of my ideas about his wife and child. Of my imagination anyway.

Feel free to give me some suggestion of the topics, I'd try to create a short story about it - around Maglor of course! Enjoy!

Amebane: :DDDD

**First Moments**

He had remembered the first moments in his life – when he was in the arms of his mother Nerdanel. He had been a quiet child, but gentle in doing of things. He had taken comfort by listening to her mother's voice or the nightingales that Melian had taught to sing – or so many had said. Maitimo was kind, even though he was still young; not in his majority – in his twenties when Canafinwë was born. He had taken care of him when both their father and mother were busy sculpting or in the forge.

He had remembered the first moments with his younger brothers when they were just born – not counting Maitimo of course; he was the oldest son of Fëanor while as he himself was the second son of Fëanor. And each one of his brothers was different from each other – with the exception of the youngest two. Ambarussa were twins, and they held the same mischievous personality before the time of sun and moon; two peas in a pod.

He had remembered the first moments with his wife, before they wed. She was a clumsy flutist, a Vanyarin elf. She was a kind elf, the only daughter, only girl out of three siblings, and the youngest of the family. Not many had noticed her, since she was always aloof from the others, shying away from the others while her family was fairly protective of her. He remembered his brothers teased him about having a liking towards the shy, glowing, Vanyarin young ladies.

He had remembered the first moments he had with his son. The first hours before his birth was terrifying, he had recalled. But after his birth, his small form had taken his heart completely to him. Was it the feeling of a father when his son was born to the world for the first time? Was this the feeling his father had when Maitimo first born and the very same feeling his brother Curufinwë had when his son Telperinquar were born? He had shown him everything as his son grows – though he doubted that he will remember many of him, as he left him when he was no older than five winters.

Those moments were those he had cherished, the only memories he had – which were good – that had prevented him from fading, but instead, traveling near the shores and telling people stories of old, singing songs of languages not known to Men – forgotten.

He was no more the second son of Fëanor that many had loved because of his great voice. No longer was he the second son of Nerdanel, of whom he inherited his gentle spirit from. He was now a shell of what he has and should has been if Fëanor did not went and said the oath – which was followed by his sons. Only a shadow of what he was, who he was – that was filled with memories of old. Memories that were never forgotten by the one who had acted and sinned against his own kin during those times.


	4. Questioning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Silmarillion or Maglor, though I wuv him 3. I only own my OCs – that will appear in later chapters.

In this chapter, I had thought to write about Maglor's thoughts when he talked with Maedhros. Maybe it was like this?

Feel free to give me some suggestion of the topics, I'd try to create a short story about it! Enjoy!

**Questioning**

It was in one night that Maitimo had seen his brother so weary, and his hands were not in the harp he brought that morning from the place he ruled, Maglor's Gap when he and his company went into Maitimo's place of ruling, March of Maedhros. As Maitimo had considered himself a big brother, first born among his brothers, he had took care of his younger brothers. It was his responsibility after all; to care for those who were born later than him.

So he had taken his closest brother by age to his room, a couple bottle of miruvor were brought by him so that Canafinwë, no, Kano his beloved brother, would talk to him about what bothers him during this time of darkness. The oath of their father will not apply to them, just for this night.

"Have you ever wondered how Amillë was doing, what happened to her once we had gone?" He had asked him, once he had successfully made him drink a couple bottles of miruvor. It would not make him drunk, he had known, but at least the drinks were making the younger elf more relaxed and able to speak of what was a bother to him. Men were the ones who were capable of being drunk and having a headache the next day.

"Or of my wife and son, and the others that all of us left behind in Aman?" He had asked.

"I have, my brother, and I do so most of the time; of Amillë." Maitimo answered, his eyes were towards the West – the very direction where the window of his room showed. "But what happened has happened, we may only hope that they may not be exiled by the rest of our kin in Aman or follow us to Arda. They are in a place of peace, and that is for the best." Maitimo had patiently answered.

"Does it?" Kano questioned. "Until now I have been wondering of my son, how was he? Now that we are here and they are on Valinor, I can't feel my son and my wife through our bond. I fear for them, and miss them so."

"And so do I, brother. But do tell, why now?" Maitimo looked at his brother as he asked of it.

The younger elf sighed, mostly to himself, before looking towards the window. "This I had asked to myself for all these years. The days without my son were lonely and nights without my wife were cold. My fëa is no longer complete." He smiled grimly. "Have you ever wondered how life would be if Atar had not chased after the Black Enemy?" He asked. "And yet there are still many questions resides within me."


	5. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Silmarillion or Maglor, though I wuv him :3. I only own my OCs – that will appear in later or so chapters.

Feel free to give me some suggestion of the topics, I'd try to create a short story about it! Enjoy!

And anyway, the length of the story will be various. Sorry if it's too short though!

Anamia 1: Thank you~ :D

**Betrayal**

He had betrayed his own kin in Aman once he had spoken the oath of his father, he had known that. And that one sin was the heaviest of all; not that he only betrayed his Teleri kin by slaughtering them only for ships, he had left his kin in the Grinding Ice of Helcaraxë and burnt the ships that he had stolen along with his father, brothers, and people.

With that action, and not letting his wife and son come with him, he had betrayed the trust of the rest of the elves in Valinor and his family.

And because of that, he had preferred to exile himself from the elves company. And that, he did, once his last brother Nelyafinwë to survive threw himself to the fiery chasm and Canafinwë himself casted the silmaril into the sea – leaving scar on his hands. Though he had heard that Artanis – his cousin – who now was known as Galadriel – a name from her husband – had created a place where she ruled and called it as Lorien, he had not went there to even see her.

It was his punishment; it was what he deserved. He no longer deserved to be in an elven company – of his kin, his people.

After all, the sin of betrayal was the heaviest of all, wasn't it?


	6. Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own the Silmarillion or Maglor, though I wuv him . I only own my OCs…

Feel free to give me some suggestion of the topics, I'd try to create a short story about it! Enjoy!

**Understanding**

Canafinwë had often wondered of his father; did he understand of the consequences of his sons that would probably follow him when he had spoken that dreadful oath? That his sons would probably be doomed to stay in Middle-Earth until the doom of Mandos – those of the silmaril – had claimed their lives? And now no one left, no son of Fëanor in Arda other than him, who had roamed in the Middle-Earth?

Makalaurë had often wondered of his mother; did she understand of the consequences of not following him, and instead, chose to be loyal to Aulë – the one she had followed and learned from when she was young – as his father had claimed that she was no longer loyal to him while she claimed for the other – that his heart was already on the jewel he created by his own hands rather than his wife? That she would probably be exiled to live away from the rest of their people because she was the wife of the traitor – the Kinslayer – that she was forced to live with her parents? That she _knew_ of the death of one of her youngest sons, the youngest of the seven – that she had named him Umbarto, the 'Fated'?

Maglor had often wondered of his wife and son; did they understand of the consequences of following him – one very reason why he had not allowed them to follow him? That he wanted them to live with his wife's family like what his mother did? That he wanted them to live without knowing what murder and killing meant?

Kano had often wondered of his older brother Maitimo; did he understand of the suffering he'd have to face when he had stolen the silmaril with him, that he casted himself to the fiery chasm? Did he understand what would happen to his wife and 10 year old daughter – Caramiriel – when he casted himself to the fiery chasm, or did he thought only at the silmaril?

He closed his eyes and lay down in the place he had chosen for his camp, then looked up to the stars Varda had created before the awakening of the elves – which lights were greatly diminished because of the objects Man had created called electricity, cars, and many others. He may never understand the others, as they all were different individuals. One thing he did understand: their lives were ruined because of the jewel that was stolen by the Black Enemy.


	7. Breaking Away

Disclaimer: I do not own the Silmarillion or Maglor, though I wuv him . I only own my OCs…

Feel free to give me some suggestion of the topics, I'd try to create a short story about it! Enjoy!

**Breaking Away**

"I shall not let you, my wife and lady, to go with me – towards Middle-Earth with my father and brothers." He had said that time, as he had recalled.

"And what of me? What of our son?" She had cried, in her hands were their son who was no older than 5 winters.

"Live with your family, and in peace. Let our son to grow in that place, for I had no heart for him to live in a place where no peace remains. And tell him not of me, as he grows up; for he shall be ashamed of his father's actions." He took them in his arms, to remember holding them in his arms one last time, before walking away towards his mother.

"You are going with them, with your father and brothers, my son Makalaurë?" Nerdanel had asked him, her hand caressing his cheek.

He instead, had put his hand over his mother's and squeezed it gently. "Aye, I am going." He said solemnly. "Morn not for me, Amillë. Watch my wife and son for me, lest that will not let you morn for father, my brothers and I."

"That I will do." She said, smiling grimly. "And do watch over your father and brothers; as I do yours."

Then he walked towards his father and brothers. In that moment, he had broken away from his family; never to return to them, unless it was the will of Valar and Eru themselves. He had known of it.


	8. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the Silmarillion or Maglor, though I wuv him . I only own my OCs…

Feel free to give me some suggestion of the topics, I'd try to create a short story about it! Enjoy!

**Home**

Now that he had gone into Middle-Earth along with his father, his brothers, and their people, he knew that he may never went back home. Home in the Valinor, where all were peaceful, where everything was beautiful, where he and his brothers were born, and most of all, where his wife and son reside.

Whenever he had traveled with his brothers, the places he went will never be home for him. It was always camps he made; he had no intention of creating his own house, until his people had insisted him to have one and created it for him in the Maglor's Gap. Even though he used the house, he never felt like he was home.

His heart lies on the West, where his true home was.

And he will never come home again.


	9. Light

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the Silmarillion, if I do have it, you won't even know who the hot elf lords that are roaming in middle-earth, as they will be within my closet. Especially Maglor, and Glorfindel, AND Legolas.

Note: Give me some criticism, will you? I promise I'll try to make these short drabbles I have to be better. And tell me of some particular topics weighting on your mind that I'd write of a short drabble about Maglor. Oh, and enjoy! :D

**Light**

The light of the two trees of Valinor – Laurelin and Telperion – was certainly different than their fruits – the sun and moon. He had recalled that the trees were glowing so warmly, and never did the young ones felt the cold of the night – the time when Telperion was glowing while in the year of the sun and moon, moon was cold in his glow.

The light of the stars Varda created – ones that were so dear to the Elves that they call themselves Eldar, children of stars – had diminished so greatly as the time gone by. No longer will they shine brightly as they did during the Age of the Two Trees of Valinor for the Edain, to the Children of the Sun who has sinned and the only Elf to be in Middle-Earth – one who has left the paradise of Elves for an oath spoken in vain.

Middle-Earth as of now was darkening, they were in need of a light. That was what he had concluded.

As he was the last Fëanorion to live throughout a few Ages of Sun and Moon, he knew that he was not the one who will show the light of Man. And there was a prophecy of Man that there will be a light in the line of kings, one who will be born to die for the sins of Man.

And in that time, when he had seen a single star in the East, shining so brightly, as brightly as the Silmaril, he had known that it was the birth of the light-bringer of Man.


	10. Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the Silmarillion, if I do have it, you won't even know who the hot elf lords that are roaming in middle-earth, as they will be within my closet. Especially Maglor, and Glorfindel, AND Legolas.

Note: Give me some criticism, will you? I promise I'll try to make these short drabbles I have to be better. And tell me of some particular topics weighting on your mind that I'd write of a short drabble about Maglor. Oh, and enjoy! :D

**Blood**

The first ones who had spilled blood within the West was Fëanor and his seven sons, and the followers of the new King of Noldor; the first Kinslaying in the history of Elves. Blood of their Teleri kin was spilled in their shores just because they need ships to go to the Middle-Earth to chase after the Black Enemy for revenge.

Then there were the second kinslaying in Menegroth, in which three out of his five younger brothers were slain. And there was another kinslaying – the last one and the cruelest among all kinslaying – in the settlements in the Havens of Sirion – where the survivors of Gondolin and remnants of Doriath resided – that his last youngest brother died. All were led by his oldest sons – after Fëanor died after a duel against the chief of Balrogs.

Blood was spilled because of their oath; the curse of Fëanor – that of to recover the silmaril jewels that was hallowed by the Valar themselves.

It was one of the many things he mourned for – Canafinwë – that he traveled in the shores and never went into the West – the land where he was born into and spilled blood of the same kin in the first time of the history of Elves, Valinor.


	11. Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the Silmarillion, if I do have it, you won't even know who the hot elf lords that are roaming in middle-earth, as they will be within my closet. Especially Maglor, and Glorfindel, AND Legolas.

Note: Give me some criticism, will you? I promise I'll try to make these short drabbles I have to be better. And tell me of some particular topics weighting on your mind that I'd write of a short drabble about Maglor. Oh, and enjoy! :D

**Innocence**

It was during their attack in the Havens of Sirion, it was that time that he had found a pair of twins. He had a hesitation of calling them Elves or Man, because their ears were too round as an Elf, and too pointy as a Man. The sound of their footsteps had not helped either. And he had learned that there were half-elven – Elwing and her brothers, children of Dior – son of Beren and Luthien – the one lady, daughter of Elu Thingol and Melian the Maia, that his brother Tylkermo wanted – and one who was called as Eärendil, who was having a voyage at the sea during the time he and his brother attacked the Havens of Sirion. Eärendil and Elwing happened to be married, as far as he knew.

_This set of twins would be theirs._ That was the only thought that went into his mind.

"And these children are the children of Elwing, I suppose." Maedhros said with narrowed eyes. He had no mercy when it came about war or fights, even in their Kinslaying. He had raised his left hand, ready to kill those two before Maglor had interrupted.

CLANG

"Don't kill them, brother." He had said, his own sword was crossed against his brother. "They are innocent and young; the sins of their parent should not be handed down to them. Let them live, as I am weary of the bloodshed we have done."

Maedhros grunted, "And what do you think of them, brother? That their parents had abandoned them to be slain here or taken, presumably because of the Silmaril we seek?"

"The latter." Maglor said solemnly. "No parents shall want their children to be slain; and I shall take them as my own."

"Until we have what we had come here for." Maedhros agreed. "Take them, and we shall use them as a trade for Silmaril; one for each."

Maglor shed a tear at that statement. "So be it."

After all, every child is innocent. What makes these twins any different from the others?


	12. Space

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the Silmarillion, if I do have it, you won't even know who the hot elf lords that are roaming in middle-earth, as they will be within my closet. Especially Maglor, and Glorfindel, AND Legolas.

Note: Give me some criticism, will you? I promise I'll try to make these short drabbles I have to be better. And tell me of some particular topics weighting on your mind that I'd write of a short drabble about Maglor. Oh, and enjoy! :D

Amebane: An answer to your question~ And thanks! :D

**Space**

It had been many Ages since he had lived in Middle-Earth. Too many wars had been brewed in the Ages he had lived by. And those wars have given the destruction of Man and nature. Nature especially, none other had been as ancient as he was within the Earth, he had realized, as those that were ancient as him were cut down and destroyed for many purposes.

And as for Man, he could say that their ideas are bizarre from many aspects. He seen that they created a vehicle that allows transportation by using oils – that needs many years to make, in Man's eyes, only in a blink of an eye for himself – without any use for horses that once serve them within the war; he had seen Man created a device, to fly within the skies of Manwë's once glorious eagles; lights by using one they call as electric power. Yes, the very same thing that comes from the sky in high speed whenever there was storm brewing; thunder. Not to mention one that struck him the most; an aircraft, built to fulfill the dreams of Man to fly higher than the eagle's skies, towards the space where Isil and Anar – Moon and Sun as we know it – resides. And when they first went into the space, Isil was their first destination; putting a flag of their country into it.

If he was any younger from that time, he would have probably outraged – like what his brother Tylkermo did when his friends, the beasts whose tongue he had learned, was hunted by the other elves. But as he was only one against many others, sword against guns, he knew better not to rebel against that. But still, the thought of other than the Star of High Hope – star of Eärendil, that has sailed with the stars of Varda – being in the space, unsettled him.

To think that Man pursues knowledge, and their hunger of power after all this Ages, it was scary.

Then he had heard of in the near future that Man will leave the Earth and live in either moon or the planet Mars. Had they forgotten of their ancestry that easily? Had they forgotten of the land they were born into? Arda that they called Earth? Vala, he knew not of Man's mind, but they really did forgot of their ancestry, of how their ancestors used to fight valiantly in the very ground they're stepping. Now moving on into space…

He sighed, suddenly feeling like an old man – as he actually IS, in the eyes of Man considering how long he lived – and simply said that, "Men are impossible."


	13. Nightfall

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the Silmarillion, if I do have it, you won't even know who the hot elf lords that are roaming in middle-earth, as they will be within my closet. Especially Maglor, and Glorfindel, AND Legolas.

Note: Give me some criticism, will you? I promise I'll try to make these short drabbles I have to be better. And tell me of some particular topics weighting on your mind that I'd write of a short drabble about Maglor. Oh, and enjoy! :D

**Nightfall**

It was once in a while that he would go into a music store, where music that Man made for entertainment. When was it the last time he went there? A decade or two? Nevertheless, the said music store was the same as ever, with the exception of different clerk.

He had collected many kinds of classical music that he had thought that he had collected them all. Beethoven, Vivaldi, Bach, and many more, you can say. But still, he would like to listen to new songs that Man made. Surely it was not as graceful as the songs of Elves – which could take the whole night like his songs before he went into Middle-Earth.

He walked through the shelves, one by one he checked the new CDs until one had taken his full attention; 'Nightfall in Middle-Earth' by Blind Guardian **(1)**. Middle-Earth and Arda were one and the same; Earth when Evil took various physical forms, Earth before Elves leave for Valinor, Earth before Man had founded all of these… Electronics. It was that time he had bought the CD. He had inspected the CD cover; a humanoid figure –that seems to be dancing – in a dark place in front of another humanoid figure that was sitting on a throne. It reminds him to a story he once heard of Beren and Luthien before the book Silmarillion was published by an Oxford Professor, Tolkien; when Luthien was dancing in front of the Dark Enemy.

When he got into a place he called home for the decade, he tried to play the music in his DVD player, starting from a title that was the namesake of the title, 'Nightfall'.

_No sign of life did flicker_

_in floods of tears she cried,_

'_All hope's lost, it can't be undone_

_they're wasted and gone!'_

He blinked. This song reflected on the time only hours before Noldor went into Middle-Earth under his father's guidance. This part, he mused, it must be the time his grandfather, the first High King of Noldor was slain by Melkor.

'_Save me your speeches_

_I know (They blinded us all)_

_What you want_

_You will take it away from me_

_Take it and I know for sure_

_The light she once brought in_

_Is gone forevermore'_

His lips formed a thin line. Had he not in the past where Melkor stole the Silmaril (nor read Tolkien's book had he born a Man), he would not understand this part of song. He wondered though, of how Man expressed one story – that should be a myth completely to them – into such a great song. Though, it was not one of his preferable music genres. Rock ballad.

_Like sorrowful seaguls they sang_

'_(We're) lost in the deep shades_

_The misty cloud brought_

_(A wailing when beauty was gone_

_Come take a look at the sky)_

_Monstrous it covered the shore_

_Fearful into the unknown'_

By now he was lost in memories of that fated day, where all light disappeared; the two trees died and silmaril stolen. Darkness, indeed had made many of them fearful.

_Quietly it crept in new horror_

_Insanity reigned_

_And spilled the first blood_

_When the old king was slain_

His father. He led him and his brothers, and the rest of Noldor, and slew their Teleri kin for their ships. The unforgivable act; the first kinslaying.

_Nightfall_

_Quietly crept in and changed us all_

_Nightfall_

_Quietly crept in and changed us all_

_Nightfall_

_Immortal land lies down in agony_

He listened the song until it's finished. This album, Nightfall in Middle-Earth, it reflected on the main events in Arda. He let out a grim smile on his face, feeling the melancholy of the past.

* * *

**(1)** = A great album and good songs; the album is inspired by the Silmarillion – I had a research on this album. Though I'm not really a fan of rock, this is an exception.


	14. Death

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the Silmarillion, if I do have it, you won't even know who the hot elf lords that are roaming in middle-earth, as they will be within my closet. Especially Maglor and Glorfindel.

Tell me if you want a certain topic here, aye? I'll try my best to put a drabble of Maglor's here, about that topic. And happy Easter! :)

**Death**

Death was one among the many things he had grown to dislike. Death had set him and his father apart. Death had set him and his brother apart, leaving him alone in the world of living, the only survivor amongst the sons of Fëanor who each died in different kinslayings and despair.

However, in this occasion, he had learned to view death from different view.

In the road of Via Dolorosa, he had seen Him again, walking while bearing a cross on His back, his head and body were all bloody. Maglor watched as He had fallen and stood up again to bear, only for one to offer Him water and another to give Him help to bear the cross – that seemed to be impossible for His frail body alone to bear.

He had followed Him towards Golgotha only to see Him to be crucified, the punishment of those who had sinned, between two thieves. He watched as His clothing was divided by the soldiers. He watched as He was mocked by the soldiers as King of Jews, that crown of thorns upon His head had confirmed it before He was crucified. He watched as He died. Saints of old (though not as old as he was) were resurrected, and His glory can be seen clearly.

Though he wanted to look away, he can't do it. A powerful presence had kept him from looking away, and this presence did not threaten him at all; it comforts him.

Death had be seen by him from a different view; victory from doom as he could feel it. And death… It was nothing to fear for.


	15. Resurrection

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the Silmarillion, if I do have it, you won't even know who the hot elf lords that are roaming in middle-earth, as they will be within my closet. Especially Maglor and Glorfindel.

**Resurrection**

Perhaps resurrection was another language for 'rebirth' or 'released from the Halls of Mandos' from the idea of elves in Valinor, like he was. And yet, he had seen one of the elves that was 'released from the Halls of Mandos' – which was Glorfindel, obviously. Of Man being 'rebirth-ed', was of Beren's and Luthien's he had heard. No other 'rebirth' he had heard or seen aside from the three of them.

The idea was real, he had known. For the elves, at the very least. Of Man's, he knew not that the idea actually exist, seeing that their fëa went far away from the circles of Aman, unlike elves' which were supposed to be in Aman until the End of Time. Or him within Arda instead of Valinor to sing of the times before the sun and moon, of the First Age, and being the only elf (he had thought so) in Arda.

And the resurrection of Man, was almost ridiculous to him, that their fëa wasn't kept within the Halls of Mandos. But as He, being the Son of God – which he saw for himself at times during his travels – had resurrected in the third day after his crucifixion. The tomb where He was kept was empty; the stone that had closed the tomb was moved that the tomb was opened. And the proof of Him being crucified was there; His hands and feet were… Not only that, He was walking and talking like nothing has actually happened to His limbs.

Maglor sighed to himself in expiration. He was too old for things like this, for Eru's sake! (For his thoughts, at least) Had He a mission for him to do after watching the death and resurrection of His Son? He sighed yet again. Perhaps it won't hurt to sing of His death and resurrection; of Son of God and Son of Man; and His glories; His miracles. Aside from his despair of when the Silmaril had rejected him and his brother; the death of his father and brothers; the punishment he thought he deserve it by walking through the shores, at the very least…


	16. Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the Silmarillion, if I do have it, you won't even know who the hot elf lords that are roaming in middle-earth, as they will be within my closet. Especially Maglor and Glorfindel.

Note: Sorry for the late update! I'll update the other stories in a few days, had you also read my other stories. And my excuse this time is simple. One word, to be exact: Exams. Understand yes? Enjoy reading! XD

**Loss**

The first time he had felt loss, was the time when Morgoth had darkened the Two Trees – an unimaginable darkness had happened at the time. And not only that, his grandfather the king of Noldor was killed; the first blood in Valinor was spilt by Melkor for the silmarils. It was the first time he allowed himself to cry in front of his wife, unlike his usual strong and gentle grace that doesn't seem to make him capable of crying.

The second time he had felt loss, was the time after he had helped his father and rash brothers to kinslay their kin in Teleri, and leaving his wife and son in Valinor. It felt hard, unbearable. It signed that he was guilty of his actions, yet weak within his father's eyes that was now searching of his beloved silmarils that has taken his sons' life away from Valinor their home; obsessed with the idea to take back what was created by his hands and not his heart like his sons.

And the third they felt loss, was perhaps, a payback from the Valar. Or perhaps because they hadn't paid any attention to each other while they were burning their ship. Umbarto; the Fated. Their mother once prophesied that only six, _six_ sons of Fëanor would land their feet in the land or Arda instead of _seven_. Ambarussa, their youngest. Where was he when it happened? Why had he chosen to stay within the ship after their father had ordered to burn them?

Poor Ambarussa, Macalaurë had to tell Tyelkormo to provide him comfort; for the twins were no more, Umbarto had died when they had burned the ships of Teleri, and Tyelkormo was the closest to the twins amongst the brothers.

Thus, started the composing of Noldolantë.


	17. Extreme

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the Silmarillion, if I do have it, you won't even know who the hot elf lords that are roaming in middle-earth, as they will be within my closet. Especially Maglor and Glorfindel.

Note: Do PM/review to me had you want a topic about Maglor; I'll try my best to write it.

**Extreme**

"Káno… Are you sure of this?" Macalaurë asked, doubting his cousin while looking downwards. Winds were slapping his face, and his voice can be heard shaky.

"I am sure, cousin. Now jump! Nelyo did this before." Findekáno shouted from below. He was excited, and still is, from jumping down the cliff towards the lake.

The Noldorin Minstrel stared at his younger cousin almost blankly. "But I am not Nelyo." The argumentation had almost become childish with that statement. And he knew it. All of them knew it.

"Macalaurë, just jump already!"

It was almost comical, according to Maitimo when he watched this since the beginning of the argumentation. And he had warned his younger brother to not heed their cousin's plea to go with him towards the lake too…

"Nelyo, is he always this extreme?" Macalaurë was almost using his whining tone that he didn't use since many winters ago. It was a good thing that his brothers weren't allowed to go with them, as for time for their own, like their father had said.

The asked elf grinned broadly. "For what did I call him the Valiant, dear brother of mine?"

Macalaurë groaned. "Sweet Elbereth."


	18. Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the Silmarillion, if I do have it, you won't even know who the hot elf lords that are roaming in middle-earth, as they will be within my closet. Especially Maglor and Glorfindel.

Puppet White: Maglor is actually my most favorite elf among all Silmarillion elves. Glorfindel's the second. xD And thank you~! How busy are you, really?

**Hate**

He glared at the offending jewel he had grabbed from Eönwë's camp alongside with his brother, which also involved killing two of his fellow elves.

_He despises it._

Because of the jewel, his father, brothers, and himself have to leave their home and spouses behind. His real chance of seeing his son growing up and building a big family like him and his wife had wanted was crushed.

_He loathes it._

Because of the jewel, his father and his brothers died, each from different kinslaying just to take it. Kinslaying wasn't exactly what he wanted to do.

_He hates it._

Even though it is beautiful, the works of his father, what was their oath was uttered for, it has become their doom. He screamed as he threw the silmaril into the Sea. The damned jewel should have its doom within the Sea where no one can find it! No one.


	19. Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Silmarillion or it's people. No matter how much I'd like to...

**Touch**

When he first have Elrond and Elros – the name of the younglings he had learned – in his hands from the Havens of Sirion, he thought of his son he left behind in Aman often, wondering what was he doing and many things amongst that thought of his son. And as he looked at these set of twins, he was also reminded of the other set of twin, his youngest brothers – Amrod, who had died when they burned the Teleri ships and Amras, who was slain during their attack in the Havens of Sirion. But as he observed, these set of twin were much, _much_ different than the set of twins he used to be in the company of – which was probably because of the blood of Man flowing in their veins.

And as these two were abandoned by their mother while their father was on a voyage to Valinor, they seemed to realize of it and didn't even utter a word. When Maglor had reached to touch them, they always relaxed under his touch rather than under the touch of the other elves in their company, especially his brother. But they were fading, if that was a word to describe them for now. They didn't even eat or drink; their fëa were weak and that worried the Elf who took charge of them.

In that moment, as he was a father to his son who was no older than five winters, he _knew_ that he had to give them his touch of healing to support their fëa and sing for them for it always seemed to make them relax, as it was what he always do to support his wife when she was weak from pregnancy. And also, his songs were always giving the others a sense of peace – though it was always sad and majestic ever since you-know-what – even for his and his brother's soldiers that were always tense.

It was a few – difficult – days later since he had give them a support through his touch, that they told him of their names and talked to him more compared to the other elves in their camp.


	20. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Silmarillion or it's people. No matter I'd like to...

**Nightmare**

During the first of weeks the twins were under his charge, he found that they always had a nightmare. Probably because of the bloodshed they had seen and the near-death experience with his brother's sword when they had first seen each other. And because that they were children, that their mind were much more active than normal Elves or Men that they had imagined about many things, like he and his younger brothers did when they were young as Elflings like: pretending that they were warriors fighting orcs when they don't even know what an orc was during that time of peace. He didn't know about his older brother about his imaginations as an Elfling, however.

There were many times that he had found that there were two living creatures with identical faces and body sizes held him down, sobbing in the nightfall, waking him up from his elvish fashion of sleep. He held them until they sleep while humming the song he had created (though it was unfinished), Noldolantë.

At least, it gave them a sense of peace and no nightmare will come to them for the rest of the night, even if they don't know the meaning of the song. One song that he had created to tell the others of the tale that begins his own nightmare.


	21. Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Silmarillion or it's people. Even though I'd like to...**  
**

**Star**

A star had been the symbol of his family, as did many symbols of other noble elven families - for a good reason. Stars were dear to the elven-kind that they named themselves as the Children of the Stars. Lady Varda had became their most dearest Valier thanks to her creation in the sky.

The fact of elves loving stars weren't different from Maglor, however. There were many times when he looked up during the night to see the stars that was dear to him. However, there was one night when he looked up and was started by it. There was one new star, shining brightly, as bright as the silmaril, appeared suddenly from the darkness of the sky. There was no elf that did not notice the new star in the sky. Every elf on Middle-Earth were looking at the sky with new hope.

"'Surely that is a Silmaril that shines now in the West?" Maedhros asked his brother, once he had taken a place to seat beside him.

"'If it be truly the Silmaril which we saw cast into the sea that rises again by the power of the Valar, then let us be glad; for its glory is seen now by many, and is yet secure from all evil." He answered; a twin was sleeping peacefully on his lap and the other side of him.

One of Mandos' dooms that were declared was fulfilled; a Silmaril was put by the Valar in the airs of the sky, in the brow of a Mariner who became a new star – Gil-Estel, Star of High Hope. It lived up his name; they had hope to recover the other Silmaril remained in the Middle-Earth.


	22. Twin

Disclaimer: I do not own Silmarillion or it's people. Even though I'd like to...

**Twin**

There were many, many times when this pair of Elwing's twins reminds him of the twins who always pester him back in Valinor. They were mischievous, as so was Amras and Amrod. Elrond and Elros liked to play and help the older ones for fun, as so was Ambarussa.

And _now_, was one of the events when they were having fun.

Maglor watched as Elrond and Elros were trying to read a parchment to cook something that was given by the cook, and have the ingredients provided to cook the said food in the table. They took the ingredients by their own, wasn't he _proud_ of them? But they won't even tell him _what on Arda_ they were doing right now. They only gave him a pair of identical cheeky smiles when he asked. Not to mention his brother knew of it and only shook his head and smiled at him when he asked. So, the only option to know was to watch.

But then…

Once they looked up from their reading, they pushed him out from the kitchen (not that they were strong enough to do that but…) and told him to sing in the so-called garden. Of which, the said garden's location was outside the Himring Fortress they currently stayed in for the time being.

He sighed. As much as he loved the twins as his own, he will never, ever understand the thoughts of the twins, whichever they were.


	23. Music

Disclaimer: I do not own Silmarillion or it's people. Though I'd like to...

**Music**

He supposed the Valar just liked to play with his fate, even if he was no longer in Valinor, he now realized. For one, his influence always went towards mortals, and the said mortals would always make a difference in the world, evolving it with their music.

Music has always existed in the world in many forms. Since the ancient times, there were flutes, lutes, harps, drums… Then, about the 17th century of Men – if he was not mistaken? – he had met a young mortal who went by the name of Antonio Vivaldi in the church somewhere in a city otherwise known as Venice in Italian language. Of course, by the time a form of music was "discovered" (it had once existed before then) and composed musical pieces known as baroque. He had met young Antonio through his father – a famous violinist by then, and had immediately beamed at him once he saw him and his harp before asking him to teach his children living in a church – and he had to admit, young Antonio's mind could absorb information like a sponge, though his health was poor. When he left his post as a music teacher (flute and harp), it had been a few years later that the composing of his former student had been extremely famous in the area.

More than a century later, he had met Johann van Beethoven during his travels in Bonn, Germany. The stern mortal had eyed him critically and practically ordered him to play his well-worn harp. He played, indeed. Then the mortal asked him if had played piano, of which he answered he played many kinds of instruments. He was then hired to teach his son to play a piano, even if it was for a short while. His name was Ludwig van Beethoven. When he had left, he had heard that young Beethoven's music reputation had risen significantly, people around him noting how brilliant he was with piano – and the songs he created by itself was unique.

And then there was Shumann, Brahms, and other mortals that had become his students – in different time intervals, of course – before they rise up in reputation thanks to their music.

By Eru! He had loved music, yes. He was born with it burning inside of him before he was even aware of it, even! But wasn't this a bit too much? He swore that the Valar were laughing at this misfortune of his (good naturedly, of course).


End file.
